


Collection of NSFW Tobirama-centric fanart v2

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Cuckolding, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Femdom, Implied Relationships, Love Bites, Pegging, Wetting, bottom Tobirama, sub!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: New Everyone/Tobirama collection (except for MadaTobi and HashiTobi, those have their own collections)NSFW/suggestive pics will be here. Individual warnings and ratings will be mentioned in the titlesPrevious one: HikaTobi with implied MadaTobi (NSFW)New one: Tobirama wearing that new outfit (suggestive)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 76
Kudos: 99





	1. [MitoTobi] kinktober day 1 (pegging) - NSFW




	2. [ToukaTobi] kinktober day 4 (face sitting) - NSFW




	3. [Tobirama] kinktober day 6 (edging) - NSFW




	4. [HashiTobiMada (implied)] kinktober day 8 (wetting & desperation) - NSFW




	5. [Tobirama] kinktober day 9 (gaping) - NSFW




	6. [HikaTobi] kinktober day 27 (cuckolding) - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gg113 :3


	7. [Tobirama] New outfit - suggestive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist uwu


End file.
